


Got to Get You Into My Life

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Q, Drinking, Drug Use, First Time, Hanging Out, M/M, Marijuana, Morning Cuddles, Rough Sex, Smoking, Teasing, Whiskey - Freeform, dub-con, forming relationship, sex while high, sub!Sal, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Got to Get You Into My Life

Down time after working with such a busy schedule with best friends was always appreciated especially when they gathered together to drink. Tonight was different since Sal was the only one to join the oldest member of their group at his apartment while the other two had prior engagements that could not be rearranged; they had not spent time alone like this in quite some time, for there were unspoken emotions that he was unsure of whether to bring up or not. 

Knees bumped as he was joined on the couch, a glass filled with amber liquid was passed over as a similar drink was sipped at heartily by the host; newly shaved hair begged to be touched, his unoccupied hand lifting to stroke the short strands when he stopped halfway and pretended to stretch. Resting against the cushions, emerald eyes rested upon a mixture of different snacks gathered on the coffee table that peaked his curiosity since there was no possible way two grown men would need so much food.

“Bri, what’s with all the junk?”

“To control the munchies. Nothing worse than an empty stomach when you toke up.” 

“Got some ‘Bob Marley’ from your ‘CD guy’, huh?”

“Oh, you bet your sweet ass I did.”

“You’re gonna smoke in the house with three kitties? Won’t it mess with them?”

“Nah, I do it out on the patio. Wanna join?”

“I’m, uh, inexperienced…”

“I can introduce you, but I won’t force it.”

Nodding in answer, he could not help blushing at the amount of excitement that filled through his companion as they moved bags of chips and packages of shortbread cookies out to a small circular table where he waited to be joined. Nervously, he was startled when metal legs scratched against concrete as a loud grunt signaled that the older one had returned with a blue glass pipe, a lighter, and a Ziploc bag filled with green leaves; the scent that wafted in the evening air seemed so familiar when he realized it was a part of Brian’s body as much as the numerous amounts of hats worn on a daily basis. Carefully watching thick fingers caress the delicate device as kush was stuffed into the bowl, he wondered how it would feel to have those same appendages work him open before getting stuffed full with a thick shaft when a gentle nudge gravitated his attention back to reality.

“You’ve been really distant tonight, is everything okay?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry I just… I guess I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be, you’re with an expert.”

“Is there anything I need to know before we start?”

“Well…” Brian thought methodically as the metal wheel began to roll backward and produce a few weak sparks before a medium-sized flame flickered to life under the ceramic dish, “First inhale is always the worst you’ll most likely cough up a lung, but that can be avoided if you don’t hold your breath for too long.”

“Noted. Anything else?”

“When you come down from your high you’re gonna have cotton mouth. Probably the worst part about smoking, but worth it.” 

“Will it go away on its own?”

“It should. Now, ready to pop your cherry?”

“No one I’d rather do it with than you.”

Smirking confidently, Q took a deep intake of air as the opening was sucked on for a moment before tilting back to effortlessly blow out a billow of smoke and handed the pipe over to the inexperienced with an encouraging look that read _It’s easy, if I can do it so can you._ mixed with a usual amount of affection. An amount of trust was exchanged as the thin handle was pinched between fingers to hold it still, shaky lips wrapped around and drew in the substance when told to start. 

“Atta boy! How’d ya feel so far?”

“Kind of light-headed, but it’s dull.”

“It gets better.” 

Passing the bowl back and forth it did not take long for both men to be lost in the haze, plastic containers ripped open without hesitation as the provided consumables were eaten without a care in the world. Unbeknownst to them at the time, Sal ended up in an inviting denim covered lap as well-muscled arms secured him in place.

“Q…?”

“Yes, Salvatore?” he asked, voice gravelly with hidden lust that started to seep through unabashedly, fingers strolling up the other’s puffed out chest as a response was awaited.

“Well, I kinda wanna try something that I’ve always wanted to…” he trailed off as a giggle erupted to cover up what would normally be an awkward pause in a conversation. 

“Be my guest.”

“I already am, aren’t I?” 

“Dork… Get on with it!”

Letting another laugh out with a crinkled nose the younger man knelt close as lips locked together in uncertainty, deepening the kiss only when the back of his neck was pressed further inward in acceptance. Dual moans echoed in each other’s mouths, the trace amount of marijuana long forgotten about as they melded into one being entirely and began to remove loosened articles of clothing strewn haphazardly onto the neatly kept backyard. 

“Shall we take this inside?” 

“I’m torn… I don’t wanna move.”

“How about I carry you? Don’t want the neighbors gettin’ scarred for life if they catch us fucking out here.”

“Let them watch!”

“Maybe some other time,” Brian promised with a wink, hoisting two hundred pounds of man with ease, the usually long, narrow corridor separating a bedroom from the rest of the house shortened in length. Unceremoniously, the former firefighter dropped onto layered blankets before draping himself over the other and resuming where they had left off as two pairs of bottoms were stripped off and thrown aside carelessly, “Ready for me to pop your cherry?”

“No one I’d rather do it with than you, babe.” 

“Shit, need lube…” 

“Don’t have time for that, get inside of me already!”

Grunting in approval the older one straddled thick thighs as he aligned his cock with the unprepared hole, giving a few self-pleasuring strokes to spread dollops of precum along the entire shaft to help upon entering. Soon, the thickened length became submerged within heated depths as a few experimental thrusts were rolled out to get an acceptable angle, his thrusts already wild without warning.

“Uh! Oh god, uhh!”

“Feel good, Sally?” 

“Mhmmm, better than sex…”

“Honey, that’s what we’re doin’.”

“Oh right…” Sal snickered, arching his back to get more comfortable against a pile of mismatched pillows before drifting away on a gossamer cloud filled with rumbles of thunder that vibrated underneath in intervals, lightning striking as the headboard struck against the wall, “Sorry, got lost in the moment.” 

“Don’t apologize, let it out. Wanna hear every sound that comes outta that pretty mouth of yours.”

“With pleasure… Oh, fuck!”

“Oh yes, that’s it baby,” Q mewled out as the wall of muscle squeezed around his cock to gain an instant advantage as the roles were reversed until dominance returned upon a thickened hand spanking an unprotected cheek, “Sneaky little bastard…”

“Lucky I love you, or I’d take offense to that.”

“C’mon, ya know I mean it lovingly.” 

“Sure…” the young one tried to roll emerald eyes, but ended up staring at the man hovering from above, their lips gravitating together without further direction from either as if there were another attraction other than affection between them, “God, that dick of yours is to die for.”

“Glad you think so.”

“Babe… G-Gonna…” 

“Shh, give in to that feeling,” Brian tried to soothe as his pace quickening to reach the peak of his own orgasm, almost thrown off course when a loud creak groaned threateningly while he shoved the other flat onto the mattress, “Say the word and I’ll follow you, baby…”

“Oh fuck, B-Bri!” he yelped in a near yell, strings of white shooting in succession against a firm stomach in response to being filled to the brim while a wayward trail of seed slowly slithered down his inner thigh. Panting harshly, a sleepy smile painted kiss-bruised lips as his lover collapsed next to him despite the hollowing loneliness that signaled the end of their physical connection in the most intimate of ways, sweat drenched foreheads resting against the other as burning lungs quieted long enough to allow for sleep to slip in and claim both individually.  
   
Barraging beams of light pierced through a slightly parted curtain batted open by a splotchy black and white paw, Sal groaned at seeing the cat before realizing that there was a gaping space next to him where the other man had been. The events of the night were blurry, but an aching asshole was enough to signal that they had shared each other’s company that made him start to panic slightly; what if Brian had decided to leave even though they were currently at his house? The thought alone was enough to produce tears that only aggravated already burning eyes, the back of an olive toned hand swiping away at the stream of tears harshly when soft footsteps padded across the carpet.

“Sally, is everything okay?” 

“I thought you were going to kick me out when you realized what we did…”

“I would never!” Q gasped in mock offense in an attempt to lighten the mood, sighing when it did not prove successful, “Hon, did we cross a line last night?”

“No, I wanted to be with you, I-I just didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“It’s still intact, or it can be more than that if you’d like.” 

“More than anything... Will you cuddle with me?” 

“Of course, my dear,” he declared, climbing into bed still nude despite having gone outside briefly to retrieve all evidence of the drug filled fling that turned into a budding romance, pressing so close that their legs overlapped underneath the multiple blankets, “I didn’t mean to be gone for so long, I just figured you’d prefer your clothes not having grass stains.”

“You know me too well, sir.” 

“Isn’t that kind of the point?”


End file.
